<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>some rules are meant to be broken by blurring_the_lines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656359">some rules are meant to be broken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines'>blurring_the_lines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𝕔𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(did i mention they're gay?), Alternate Universe - Mortal, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, I Blame Tumblr, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, Quite possibly OOC, They're In Love Your Honor, i've never written valgrace, request, technically an au but...idk read it how you want, they're gay, they're just in love okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason decides to fuck it because some rules are meant to be broken, and he’ll be <em>damned<em> if it doesn’t feel good.</em></em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Grace/Leo Valdez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𝕔𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>some rules are meant to be broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyfangirl811/gifts">mikeyfangirl811</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i got a request on tumblr. it's long over due, but i hope you like it ((:<br/>also i've never written valgrace, so i'm sorry if i messed it up</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jason had never broken a rule in his life. Not once. And he intended to keep it that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he kept a perfect grade and a perfect record, maybe, unlike the rest of his family, he could actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> something with his life. So, Jason stated on track, didn’t let himself get into trouble, didn’t cause problems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he stood in front of the Wilderness Boarding School, one for the ‘troubled kids’ that went when they didn’t do anything and enough to get the law involved, but they weren’t innocent enough to stay in public school, Jason instantly knew he wasn’t gonna fit in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d landed there whenever the principal decided that it'd be “best for the students to adjust to these new situations if they had social interaction with others” (his words, not Jason’s). Which, basically, meant he thought he could fix them, but only with help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason sighed, shouldering his backpack. He kinda didn’t really wanna be here. Unfortunately, though, he didn’t have much say in the matter, so the only thing he could do was go in and get started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The school was way bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. Granted, it still wasn’t huge, but sufficient enough to carry about three hundred kids. He was given the tour, and a schedule, before being sent off to his first class. Algebra, room 103. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he walked in, but a paper airplane hitting him on the nose was not it. Nobody else seemed to notice, except the kid who threw it, because they were all too busy messing around among themselves, and the teacher wasn’t in, yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid walked over to him, grinning, “Sorry ‘bout that. I usually have great aim,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spoke with a Mexican accent, had curly hair that reached the nape of his neck, and was obviously Hispanic. He was wearing suspenders and his soft brown eyes glinted mischievously as he stuck his hand out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo Valdez. What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- uh, Jason Grace,” He gripped his hand, shaking it once before letting go, “Is there a teacher?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo shrugged, picking up the airplane at Jason’s feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently. Never seen ‘em, though,” Leo grins again, “Can you blame ‘em, though? I mean, I know I wouldn’t wanna be in charge of a bunch of child anarchists with so much pent up energy they made the energizer bunny look slow,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason raised an eyebrow, looking around. That was a pretty apt description of the vibe in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you in here for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo smirked and Jason would’ve immediately thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>troublemaker</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even if they weren’t here. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and flipped it open, igniting the flame, “ ‘Parently, I’m a pyromaniac,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason blinked at him, “Huh. Wonder where they got that idea from,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo laughed and Jason couldn’t help but join him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna get in so much trouble!” Jason hissed, glancing nervously about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo rolled his eyes, “Relax. You’re so tense, blondie,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason blushed at the nickname, “We’re skipping class. Of course, I’m tense,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There goes never breaking the rules. Leo raises an eyebrow, “If that was the worst thing I’d ever done, I wouldn’t be here,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we even going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo grins, “I want to show you something,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs his hand and drags him into a janitor’s closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason’s ears turn pink “You wanna go in a closet,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo rolls his eyes again, but he blushes, too, “No, dummy, it’s what’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> the closet,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us,” Jason points out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo turns redder, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, shut up. It’s this,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches up and grabs a string hanging from the ceiling, yanking on it. Jason sidesteps as a ladder falls from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want us to go into the </span>
  <em>
    <span>attic</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! You and me. Together. alone,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo looks like a tomato. It’s kinda cute</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wo- would you just- just </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He stutters</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason grins, glad to see Leo so flustered. Even more glad when he realizes he did it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get up there, Jason’s breath catches. It’s not exactly beautiful, per se, but it’s incredibly impressive. There are scattered pieces of paper lying about, bits of unfinished projects discarded on dirty floors, and cluttered desks. Whoever made these must've been a genius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Jason breathes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo’s lips twitch upwards, “Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it’s...yeah. Wow,” He says</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo laughs, “Geez, blondie, you good there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who did all this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo nudges a wrench with his toe, “You wouldn't believe me if I told you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason looks over at him, “Oh? Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo shrugs, “Because I did it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason’s jaw drops to the floor, “Oh my- Gods of Olympus, Leo, that’s incredible. You’re a genius,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo grins, “Nah, I’m just a mechanic,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason still can’t believe he built </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then, suspenders,” Leo blushes, “Tell me. What is all of this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason was still, technically, in debt to Leo. He never paid him back for the attic scene. But, he had a perfect idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo,” Jason whispered, “Suspenders,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Leo snort once, rolling over in his bed, “Leo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo sat up abruptly, shaking the sleep out of his eyes, “Uh- what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason sniggered, “Get up, we’re going on a field trip,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A field trip?” He mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason stifles his laughter, “Shh! Yeah, now come on get dressed! I’ll be waiting for you outside the dorm,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason paced in front of the door, stuffing his hands in his pocket as Leo walked out, still half-asleep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Due, what the hell are we doing? It’s like one in the morning,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two, actually, and it’s a surprise. Just follow me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He holds out his hand and Leo looks at it suspiciously, “How do I know you’re not gonna kill me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason shrugs, “You don’t. You just have to trust me. Do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo slips his wrist between his fingers, “Yup. Sure do. Lead me away, blondie,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going on the roof?” Leo asks, incredulous, “You know that's against the rules, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason shrugs, “Don't really care,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo’s eyebrows shoot up, “Since when?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason grins at him, “SInce you. You’re rubbing off on me. A terrible influence,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo grins back, “Yet you just can’t stay away,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason blushes before gesturing vaguely to the window that led outside, “Go. Shoo,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo laughed, pulling himself through, Jason following him a moment later. He shuts the glass behind them as Leo walks to the edge, staring up at the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason joins him a second later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” he whispers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jason says, trying not to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stand shoulder-to-shoulder and it’s so surreal. His closeness, and the warmth, and the desperate feeling in his chest, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>more, more, more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo turns to face him and Jason can hear his breath hitch. He swallows, wondering if he should probably definitely back up because if he doesn’t then he’ll suffocate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> suffocating because Leo’s kissing him-</span>
  <em>
    <span> Leo’s kissing him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart stops, but it beats a million times per second at the same time and he's pretty sure he’s floating. Away, away, away. In an air balloon, far from reality and far from everything, except Leo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo pulls away before his eyes widen and he opens his mouth, probably to apologize. He can’t, though, because three things happen at once, which prevents him from doing it. One, Jason steps closer to him, if that’s even possible, two, he can hear Leo’s heart pounding in sync to his, and three, he kisses him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo, thank the Gods, doesn’t pull away, but instead moves </span>
  <em>
    <span>even closer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason’s never kissed a boy before, never kissed </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in fact (unless you found the one before this, but that was mostly just him gaping like a fish). He wonders if he’s doing it wrong or if there are some unspoken rules about boys kissing boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then they pull back just to do it again and Jason decides to fuck it because some rules are meant to be broken, and he’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>damned</span>
  </em>
  <span> if it doesn’t feel good.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>